


SISTER, WE WERE BORN TO BURN ( group B )

by teenglader



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Group B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wakes up in the box and the only thing she can remember is her name. She's surrounded by strangers, group of girls whose memories are also gone.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, stick,“ the girl said. „Welcome to the Glen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	SISTER, WE WERE BORN TO BURN ( group B )

WICKED is good.

Rachel, WICKED IS GOOD.

WICKED is good.

RACHEL. _My name is Rachel_ , she thought.

And that was the only thing she could remember about her whole life.

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel woke up in complete darkness, breathing in the stale, dusty air.

The floor beneath her shook, as the metal lounched upward. Drops of sweat poured from her forhead, despite the cold surroundings. Her back hit the hard, metal wall. Sinking to the floor, she pulled her legs agains her chest, closed her eyes and waited for the room to stop moving.

She couldn't think, the harsh sounds of chains and metal echoing through the room wouldn't let her. The lightless elevator ascended, turning the girl's stomach upside down. The contents of her insides traveled throuh her throat, ready to burst out. The smell was terrible, it burnt her senses to the point she couldn't hold it back anymore. She threw up.

No emotions came, neither did tears. Whatever she had left inside of her waited still, alone, not daring to come out.

Rachel closed her eyes, counting to ten, hoping that as she reaches number ten, the dark will turn into light.

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7, …

10\. Nothing. The darkness still crept like a monster in a nightmare. She counted again, and again. Still hoping. And still, there was nothing. A long time passed, minutes turned into hours or it only seemed that way. She couldn't place the time or date.

That was a proof her mind worked flawlessly, she knew it's supposed to be Monday, or Tusday, maybe  Wednesday… her brain tried to calculate the surroundings. Facts and images flooded through her thoughts, memories and details of how the world works. Rachel pictured rain hitting the already wet ground, ocean waves crushing against the stones, the sound of shoes crushing the autumn leaves, running in the woods in early mornings, people rushing to work, …

But she didn't know anything about herself, how she'd ended up inside the dark lift, or who her family is. What'ss her last name? Did she have any friends? Sister? Maybe a brother? Human beings paced through her mind, all faceless. There was no recognition, physical or emotional. They talked, but all voicless, until they all became a dark silhouette inside her head.

There was only one voice inside her head, and it was hers.

_Rachel, WICKED is good._

Her breathing fastened as the room finally stilled. Everything fell into silence. Rachel searched for a way out, but darkness came from every direction, filling every inch of the room. She groaned as the frustration boiled in her veins. „Help!“ Rachel screamed. Her voice echoing, then slowly fading as the silence won the battle. She screamed and called for help again, but only her own voice yelled back.

She crouched in the back corner again, shivering. Her heart wanted to jump out of her chest, escape the prison, flee free of the quiet mess she became.

"Help me! Please…“ the volume of screams ripped her throat.

She repeated one thing she was sure of, her name, until something loud rang out above her. A line of light appeared across the ceiling of the room, it expanded quickly. After being in the darkness for so long, the light stabbed her eyes. She covered her face with both hands, looking down.

She heard voices above, and curiosity squeezed her chest.

"Another newbie.“

"Hope she's not as dumb as she looks.“ – "We were hoping the same for you, but hope's a bitch.“

"Look at that stick.“

"Ugh, someone bring a bucket of water she needs a bath.“

"There's no ticket back, Rookie.“

"Welcome to our personal hell, girl.“

A wave of panic hit Rachel. Most of the words felt familiar, but some were odd, foreign. At first she could only see shadows, but they soon turned into the shape of bodies – people – girls bending over the hole in the ceiling, pointing down at her.

They were all girls – some young, some older. Rachel hadn't had some big expactations since she woke up in the box full of darkness, but something troubled her about their faces. They were just teenage girls, kids. Her heart kept on racing, like she was running for her life, but fear slowly faded away.

Hands reached down, lots of pairs, grabbing her by her clothes, body parts, everywhere, until she was up. The world around her spinned, as it does when you're on a carousel. But this… this was a different kind of a carausel, full of emotions wrenching her gut, twisting and pulling, making her scream, cry, throw up again.

Girls finally fell silent. But someone spoke as she turned around to face enourmus clearing spread before her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, stick,“ the girl said. „Welcome to theGlen.“

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to come up with the group B slang forgive me...


End file.
